


Summer

by ad_i



Series: EXO ONESHOTS [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Byun Baekhyun, F/M, M/M, Other, Soft Byun Baekhyun, Sweet Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_i/pseuds/ad_i
Summary: “If I have to plant gardens for the rest of my life to hear you speak like that every day, I’d do it, without hesitation.” Baekhyun whispers.________________________________BAEKHYUN X READER ONESHOT
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader
Series: EXO ONESHOTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739743
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Summer

**_byun baekhyun x reader_ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

You smiled lazily as the mid-day breeze blew past you, your hair softly flowing. Propping your chin on your hand, you observed the flowers in front of you. Brilliant shades of purple, pink, and yellow caught your eye. The sun’s rays hit your skin and the welcoming feeling of warmth settles upon your entire body. As you take in every piece of scenery, a feeling of languid glee bubbles up within you. Not a thing in the world could make you feel as loved as this garden did.

“The garden’s finally coming to life…” A sweet voice calls out. Your grin grows even larger, knowing who was speaking before even having to look. You turn your head slowly, chin still propped on your hand. Your eyes fall on the blonde boy in front of you, hair neatly brushed as always and round glasses delicately resting on the bridge of his nose.

“Take a seat, Mr. Byun.” You said facetiously, as you gesture to the small, white metal chair across from you. He gives a small laugh at your superfluous offer and gladly accepts it.

“You doing okay?” Baekhyun asks in a small voice, much different than his usually vivacious voice, a clear sign he was worried. “You seem to be in the garden more often now…” he trailed off, his voice as light as a feather.

“It’s like you said,” You smile reassuringly “the garden’s finally coming to life. I just decided that I spend more time with it.” You reached your hand over the table, gently clasping them around his delicate one. Both of your eyes met and for a minute, it felt surreal. To have someone as loving as Baekhyun. To be able to call him all yours. The creases on his worried face easing as he studies your grinning face, lips curling at both ends, and hand clasping yours tightly.

“Do you think…you’re finally healing?” He asks softly, as if you were to break if he spoke too loud. Your eyes turned back to the vibrant flowers, the light of the sun making the petals translucent. You sighed, content, knowing exactly what Baekhyun meant. Even though he had asked a question, it put you at ease. The sweetness in his voice relaxing every muscle in your body. No one ever made you feel this way, not one person in the world, the effect Baekhyun had on you was dreamlike.

“Yes.” You say “And this garden makes me feel so loved, it quite literally eases all my worries.”

Baekhyun smiles and says nothing, anticipating for you to continue. If there was one thing in the world that Baekhyun loved as much as you, it would be listening to your emotions and thoughts. They always seemed to put Baekhyun in a trance, the complex beauty of them hypnotizing him.

“And as much as this garden makes me feel loved, nothing has and will never make me feel as loved as you make me feel. It sounds cheesy, but you-you are my antidepressant. I don’t know whether I want to indulge in you or preserve your special self. You are a gem Baekhyun, and finding you was probably one of the best things that had ever happened to me. Every time I look at you, this inexplicable feeling of love swells within my chest. And I want to do nothing more than give you the world, just like you did for me.” You finish and finally look over at Baekhyun, who’s left speechless. He gets up and pulls you into a hug, soft sniffles can be heard over your shoulder. “B-Baekhyun are you crying?” You ask, alarmed. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean-”

“If I have to plant gardens for the rest of my life to hear you speak like that every day, I’d do it, without hesitation.” Baekhyun whispers. You smile and pull away, your hand on his cheek, wiping away his tears.

“You don’t need to plant any gardens, you deserve the cheesiest of confessions every day.” You giggle. Your heart swelling even more, you felt as if it were to burst. The loving look Baekhyun was giving you made your legs feel like Jell-O and you felt as if you could melt into a puddle right then and there.

“If I had to plant a flower for every time you made me feel loved, there’d be no room for us to stand,” Baekhyun says and leans in, his lips meeting yours, the familiar taste of his sweet lips making it’s way to yours and overloading your senses. You wrapped your arms around his neck, feeling as if you were to fall. His kiss intoxicating you, making you feel dizzy. You finally pull away,

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me for more content!  
> Find me on  
> Wattpad: @sehunsslut  
> Tumblr: @xxhyunnie  
> Leave a kudos too! Ty<3


End file.
